


Ponytails and Kitten Dishware

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I can't title, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: To be honest, Souji found everything about his partner cute. The goofy grin he'd make, with his front teeth sticking out a bit, the little freckles on his skin that could be traced into tiny constellations, and those chocolate brown eyes that sparkled every time he got excited.Out of everything, though, his favorite trait was Yosuke’s hair.





	Ponytails and Kitten Dishware

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens if you let me doodle Yosuke too much.

“Your hair is cute.”

 

To be honest, Souji found  _ everything  _ about his partner cute. The goofy grin he'd make, with his front teeth sticking out a bit, the little freckles on his skin that could be traced into tiny constellations, and those chocolate brown eyes that sparkled every time he got excited.

 

Out of everything, though, his favorite trait was Yosuke’s hair.

 

It was naturally a dark brown, but was dyed a caramel color that looked auburn when they’d sit in the sunset, fondly squeezing their hands together. It was also fairly long, and Souji  _ loved _ to play with it, to ruffle it, to run his fingers through it.

 

The way Yosuke would fluster at this affection, a shy smile creeping onto his face, only made him love it more.

 

Like now, for instance. It was a lazy Sunday in the middle of summer. Yosuke's resting his head on Souji’s lap, humming a tune from a western band. (What was the name again? Something about coins? Pennies? Maybe dimes?) His hair splayed onto the other boy's knees perfectly.

As soon as Souji spoke, Yosuke rolled his eyes at the comment. “Really? Not ‘attractive’ or ‘handsome?’ I'm ‘cute?’ Dude, I'm not, like, a cat.” “No, you aren't. You're even cuter than one.” Yosuke turned red, stuttering out a thanks. He then grimaced, sweating. “It's kinda long, though, don't you think?” he grumbled. “It's a total pain in the ass, with sweltering heat like this.” 

 

Fingers still tousling brown waves, Souji paused, and found himself with an excellent idea.

_______________

 

“A ponytail?!” “What about it?” “It's...that’s...so  _ girly _ , partner!” He raised his eyebrow at the brunette's complaints. “Oh, please. Anyone can have a ponytail.” A huff. “Yeah. Sure. I bet guys do each other's hair all the time. What’s next, painting our nails? Is this a sleepover or something?” 

 

Souji smirked. “Well, I wouldn't mind if you did ‘sleep over,’ if you know what I mean.” Yosuke groaned. “Oh my God. You know Nanako-chan lives here, right?”

 

Suddenly Yosuke was glad his boyfriend was twisting his hair into a tiny tail, too busy to catch sight of his rosy cheeks. He coughed. “Although, I wouldn't mind staying the night. If! You make dinner.” “Only if you don't mind my kitten silverware. There! Voila!” Souji turned Yosuke to see his reflection in the window. “Wow. It's...pretty comfy, actually. My neck feels a hell of a lot lighter.” “You like it, then?” “Yeah.” “Me too. Know why?” “Hmm?” “Now I have a new place to kiss you.”

 

Souji started peppering kisses across the other boy's neck, flustering him. “Wha-what are you doing…?” “I'm kissing you. We've done this before, you dork. It's nothing to be embarrassed over.” A quick pause. Yosuke felt eyes burning into the back of his neck. “Oh! You even have freckles here. It's adorable.”

 

“Adorable? Geez, man. Maybe I  _ am  _ a cat. Like, part cat or something, like in Rise’s manga. And,” he gently pushed Souji's shoulder, “ _ I'm  _ the dork? You're the one with the kitty dishes.” “Oh, quiet, you.” They were lying on the floor now, Souji's soft lips still on his skin. The silver haired boy let out a gentle breath, and Yosuke melted as he heard the words, “God, I love you.” His partner’s arms were wrapped around his waist, his body right on top of him.

 

Well, maybe being an adorable dork isn't so bad. It did lead to makeout sessions, after all.

__________________

 

After some deep kisses with mishmashing tongues, and bumping noses, and clinking teeth, they were still on the ground, fitting together like puzzle pieces. It was so quiet,they could hear one another's heartbeats. Hoping to break the silence, Yosuke spoke up. “Partner?”

 

“Mmm...?” Souji was resting his chin atop Yosuke's head, fiddling with his ponytail.

 

“When we're older, and have an apartment together…”

 

This made Souji blush. “Yes?”

 

He grinned. “Will you still use the kitty dishware for dinner?”

 

They broke into laughter, erasing whatever quiet there once was.

____________________

 

“Mornin’, Yosuke!” Chie waved from her desk as he entered the classroom. “Someone's in a good mood,” Yukiko added. She paused to look at him. “I like your ponytail. What’s it for?” While she pondered upon the question, Chie knew the answer. “Ohhhh! I bet Souji likes it.” “N-no! It's just, uh, really warm today.”

 

Yukiko tilted her head in confusion. “Yosuke-kun, it's 65 degrees and raining.”

 

Cursing the weather for ruining his explanation, he hastily responded. “W-whatever! You would do the same! That's why you wear red, right? Chie likes how you look in red.”

 

“You do, Chie?”

 

The shorter girl practically jumped, flushing. “Um…”

 

Hopefully, that would stop her from commenting on his hair again.

  
And the next day, he wore another ponytail, just to make Souji smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "I Suck at Titles"  
> This was a fun little romp. And it's my longest story to date!
> 
> I'll leave this here for Thanksgiving as I work on my Christmas fic! Anything you guys want? I'd like to make it over 1,000 words, so recommendations are much appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, kudos, and comments! Your kindness means the world to me.


End file.
